


Roommates

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Clint has style, M/M, at least he likes to think he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The helicarrier has been destroyed and Clint ends up worrying about the wrong thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to Season 1, Episode 26, _Rise of the Goblin_. It was beta'd by pyroblaze18 (kultiras).

Clint drove like a madman or a New York cabbie, and slipped through traffic. It was easier when he was on his bike. He wished he had his sky cycle, but it had taken a hit in the last battle and Tony still hadn't repaired it. So it was two wheels and weaving through traffic like he was in an action movie and the bad guys were chasing him. He didn't care though, the helicarrier had gone down and he still hadn't heard from Phil.

Phil would go home after this, there was no place else for them to go currently. They'd closed almost all the eastern seaboard land-based offices; there were some remote ones still scattered about, but none that would be able to handle the influx of SHIELD agents no longer living on the helicarrier. Phil would go back to the apartment SHIELD had provided, if he could. It had been long enough that Phil should be there.

Clint screeched to a halt outside of the building, and vaulted off the bike as soon as it was off. The next obstacle was the stairs, taken at three at a time as fast as he could. He opened the door to the apartment and called out, "Phil?!"

"Clint?" Phil's voice echoed back and Clint located the direction and went.

"Phil?" Clint called again.

"What?" Phil said, stepping into the hallway and into Clint's line of sight. Clint pulled him into a kiss, because Phil was alive and walking. Phil hesitated, out of surprise, but he leaned into it. Once he had Phil responding, Clint gently reached out and started touching Phil, checking discreetly for injuries, but disguising it as feeling the other man up. He felt Phil huff softly into the kiss, so maybe he wasn't as discrete as he thought. It didn't matter, because Phil's tongue was in Clint's mouth. He moaned softly.

"Yeah," Fury's voice said, "We are definitely going to have set some ground rules."

Clint broke away, looking into the living room and finding Fury on their couch with his feet up on the coffee table, drinking what looked suspiciously like Clint's beer.

Clint turned and looked at Phil, confused.

"The helicarrier blew up," Phil explained.

"I'm aware," Clint said, "Why is Fury in our house though?"

"Technically, its a SHIELD safehouse," Fury butted in.

"He's taking the office," Phil said. "It's just until the helicarrier is repaired."

"Repaired?! From the footage I saw, I think you mean rebuilt," Clint argued.

"Semantics," Fury stated.

"Regardless, he's staying here," Phil said.

"But..." Clint whined, he liked having their little place to get away from it all. Having Fury here was seriously going to cramp Clint's style.

"Nick's my friend, Clint," Phil said, in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Bros before hos, Barton," Fury unhelpfully added from the couch.

Clint shot him a glare as Phil pulled away to return to his seat on the couch, shifting the middle section. "There's take out in the kitchen if you want some. You can join us."

Clint glared at the pair and went to get some of the takeout. He grabbed one of his beers and took the free spot on the couch. Fury would pay for this somehow, but right now the only plan Clint could think of was keeping Fury awake by making sure Phil was extra vocal. Clint smirked, because they both had gotten out of the practice of being quiet.


End file.
